Karaoke Love
by PissedOffTheVamp
Summary: This is a one-shot of an original character I created, Stephanie. The gang is doing a karaoke night at Stephanie's request. But one song changes everything. I will make this into a real story if I get 10 reviews telling me to. Rated T for language/content. Sterek (Stephanie/Derek) mixed in. Ash Tori, Simon Chloe, Stephanie Derek, etc. Please review!


**A/N: If you have not read my previous story, Perfectionisms, I am using a character from that, Stephanie. I might even add this chapter (Maybe this story?) into it. Anywho, I'm using Stephanie. She will be in many of my stories, because I am loving this character. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :D**

 **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Darkest Powers. Kelly Armstrong does (Me sooo jelly :D). But I do own Stephanie.**

Steph's POV:

It is a typical Saturday evening (meaning it's about 6:30) and Kit is at work in the nearby town of Portland. Chloe's Aunt Lauren is in Africa, helping heal the children there. So it was just us "kids" alone here.

"Hey guys! I have an idea!" I jolted from my seat on the couch between Derek and Chloe (making Chloe shriek in surprise) and ran upstairs. Climbing the rickety stairs to the attic, where most of my stuff is usually stored (my choice, because it saves room), I opened up a large cardboard box marked, Music, and lugged the karaoke machine and it's microphones out. I brought them downstairs and set them on the small coffee table, then looked expectantly at everyone.

Tori sighed then said, "We've got nothing else to do." She shrugged and went upstairs to change.

Simon and Chloe nodded excitedly then ran upstairs as well. I looked at Derek and he surprised me by saying, "Okay."

I smiled with glee. Then I ran upstairs to change too. He grumbled but stood and followed us.

Derek's POV:

Stephanie stared at me expectantly, with the cutest and most hopeful look on her face that I couldn't stand it and I said, "Okay." She squealed and ran upstairs. I followed shortly after, muttering about how this was going to end in disaster. I changed into a pair of black jeans that actually fit right and a black Nirvana muscle shirt. I came downstairs and plopped back into place on the couch.

Chloe and Simon came down in matching Mime outfits. I chuckled softly. Tori came down next and sat on the small end table in the corner.

Finally Stephanie came down, looking so amazing. She had on black tights, a black sparkly shirt,black heels, black and gold make up and a pouffy, sparkly black tutu to finish it off.

Steph's POV:

When I came down, I stared at Derek. He looked amazing in his muscle shirt and jeans. He kept staring at me with that deer-in-the-headlights look. I blushed and looked away, He looked away too.

"Who wants to go first?" Tori asked quietly. We all shrugged and then I raised my hand. Tori nodded and I chose a special song on the karaoke machine. Then I stepped up on the wooden stage Tori kept on her room, and started to sing Love Me Like You, by Little Mix, in high soprano.

"Sha-la-la-la (4)."

"He might got the biggest ca-ar-r. Don't mean he can drive me wild or he can go for miles. Said he got a lot of ca-a-ash. Darling, he can't buy my love, it's you I'm dreamin' of." I'm staring at Derek the whole time I'm singing this, and he's staring right back.

"They try to romance me, but you go that nasty, and that's what I want, that's what I want. So baby, baby, come and save me. Don't need those other numbers, when I got my number o-one."

Simon, Tori and even Chloe noticed what I was doing, but I didn't care. Derek seemed to though.

"Last night, I lay in bed so blue, cause I realized the truth, they can't love me like you. I tried to find someone new. Baby, they ain't got a clue, can't love me like you."

"You still get it that I wa-a-ant. You were pouring out your love, I could never get enough. Now I'm dealing with these boys. When I really need a man who can do it like I can."

Simon and Chloe whooped and I giggled in between the chorus. Derek stared at Simon before riveting his gaze back to me.

"They try to romance me, but you got that nasty. And that's what I want (that's what I want). So baby, baby, come and save me. Don't need those other lovers when I got my number o-o-one." I stopped singing the song at that part and Chloe immediatly started clapping. Derek was close behind, followed by Simon and Tori. I smiled, stepped off the stage and handed two microphones to Chloe and Simon.

They started singing Shut Up and Dance, by Walk the Moon. After that, Tori sang Love Myself by Hailee Steinfeld.

"When I get chills at night, I feel it deep inside without you, yeah. Know how to satisfy. Keepin' that temp right, without you, yeah."

"Pictures in my mind on replay. I'm gonna touch the pain away. I know how to scream my own name. Scream my name!"

"I love me! Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else! Hey! Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else! I love me! Can't help myself, no I don't need anybody else! Anytime, day or night."

"I love me! Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else! Hey! Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else! I love me! Can't help myself, no I don't need anybody else! Anytime that I like, I love me!"

"I'll take it nice and slow, feeling good on my own, without you, yeah. Got me speakin' in tongues, the beautiful, it comes with out you, yeah."

"I'm gonna put my body first, and love me so hard, 'til it hurts. I know how to scream out the words. Scream the words."

"I love me! Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else! Hey! Gonna love myself, no I don't need anybody else! I love me! Can't help myself, no I don't need anybody else! Anytime, day or night."

She finished there and finally it was Derek's turn. Chloe, Simon and Tori sat near me, but with a little bit of space. That's just natural though.

Derek started singing one of my favorite songs. Monster, by Skillet.

"The secret side of me, I never let you see. I keep it caged but I can't control it. So stay away from me, the beast is ugly. I feel the rage and I just can't hold it." I could feel his warning within the song. He felt that he was a monster and that no one could love him. I shuddered inwardly at that thought and focused. His voice was perfect for this song.

"It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls. It comes awake and I can't control it. Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head. Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?"

"I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster. I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun. I must confess that I feel like a monster."

"I, I feel like a monster (x2)."

he sang the rest of it and I was nearly in tears that he would think that of himself. A single tear rolled down my face because he thought so badly of himself. As soon as he stopped singing, I ditched the heels on the floor and ran upstairs to my room, slamming it. I laid on my bed and cried my eyes out.

Derek's POV:

As I sang the song and saw the hurt in Stephanie's eyes, and the fact that she was close to crying, I thought, Why doesn't she see that if she stays anywhere near me, she'll get hurt..? Because, you idiot, she's your mate. We'd never hurt her...Physically. She loves you, dimwit. That's impossible, no one could love me. My wolf stayed silent. I finished the song and she ran upstairs, crying. I didn't understand.

Tori and Chloe ran upstairs to comfort her and I placed the microphone on the table. I went outside for some air. Somin followed.

"That song made her cry. Why?" He furrowed his brow at it, trying to figure it out. Then his eyes went brighter and wider and he yelled, "Derek, you idiot!"

I cringed then said, "What?"

He sighed then replied, "She likes you and down't want you think that way of yourself, which we all know you do sometimes. And don't even respond with a 'do not' because you know it's a lie." His expression turned grim as he went back inside. My last thought before I followed was, He does a lot of talking for a mime.

Steph's POV:

Tori and Chloe came in and shut the door and Chloe instinctively asked, "Are you okay?"

I barely calmed down enough to stop crying and wipe away the makeup I'd been wearing and then say, "No."

I locked myself in my closet and changed into what was supposed to be my next outfit, a pair of jean shorts and a loose tank top. I stepped out and curled into a ball on my bed.

"Why did that song make you cry and run away?" Tori questioned with a confused face. I noticed Tori was acting extremely less bitchy lately... WTH?

"Because Derek thinks so low of himself, and it just hurts me that he would think that of himself." I buried my face in my arms again.

"Why would it hurt you for... Ohhh...You like him..." Chloe trailed off and I giggled at her blonde moment.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think he likes me that way." I shrugged and buried my face again.

Derek's POV:

"Why did that song make you cry and run away?" Tori questioned.

"Because Derek thinks so low of himself, and it just hurts me that he would think that of himself," Stephanie replied.

"Why would it hurt you for... Ohhh...You like him..." Chloe trailed off and Stephanie giggled.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't think he likes me that way." Stephanie went silent, as did the other two. I guess they were thinking. I leaned against the wall opposite Stephanie's door and sighed.

She said it! She likes you! Oh my god! Stop acting like Tori. Anyway, what if she didn't mean it? What if she said it because she heard me come up the stairs? What if–

STOP IT! She likes you, like "that". Now stop. You heard her say it. Anyways, all you need to do is knock on the door and ask if she's okay, then ask why she cried. If she starts to cry again, hug her. If Tori and Chloe leave, draw her chin up so she is looking at you and KISS her. Or I'll take control. No, you won't. I'll do it. Okay... here goes...

I knocked on the door quietly and three sets of breaths pitched and Tori opened the door and let me in. Stephanie smiled slightly, but dropped it and hid her head in her arms. Chloe and Tori scurried out, leaving me alone with Steph. They'd closed the door firmly. Good. I heard them urge Simon downstairs, saying they would explain in the living room. I ignored them thus far and sat across from her on the bed. I poked her arm and she peeked her head up.

"Are you okay?" She shook her head and hid it again.

I sighed and scooted next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and felt her lean slightly into me.

"Why do you feel that way about yourself?" She asked sudden;y, lifting her head. I was caught off guard and said the first thing that came from my brain: "Because I am a monster."

She growled and quickly said, "No your not. You are a wonderful, amazing person and you shouldn't think that." She realized what she said and hid her head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I'm sorry." I sighed and watched her as she apparently tried to decide how to respond next.

"It's okay." She lifted her head up and stared straight at me. Her large baby blue eyes seemed to stare at my soul. She unwrapped her arms from her knees and laid them flat, with her hands in top.

I leaned ever-so-slightly down and tilted my head, just to the right. She did the same. We leaned closer, our lips barely a whisper away. She closed her eyes and I closed mine. I pushed forward, adding the slightest pressure, as not to hurt her. Apparently she wanted more, and she added more pressure to the kiss. Her hands snaked around my neck and into my long dark hair. We pressed closer and she lifted herself up to sit on my lap. We pressed closer, if possible, and we fell back, breaking the kiss. I stared up at her before we continued our make-out session. I faintly heard music starting back up downstairs.

We broke apart and she smiled at me and said quietly, "Don't freak, but I think I'm in love with you..." She trailed off.

I smiled wide and said, "I love you too." She smiled and we kissed a little longer before we sat up and broke apart, panting. Suddenly, she jumped up and darted into her closet. She came out a few minutes later in shiny silver short shorts and A white tank top with a silver heart and the word Platinum above it. She applied silvery make up and darted downstairs in clicky sliver strappy heels ( **A/N: like the ones Ariana Grande wore in the episode where Tori Vega got banned from the karaoke bar. Except Ariana's were black and she wore them to sing with Elizabeth Gillies, aka Jade** ).

I bolted after her and we went downstairs. Simon and Chloe just finished that song where the couple are singing, I think it's called, I can do better, but I don't really know. I plopped on the couch, near tori. She barely glanced my way and Steph climbed onto the stage, excepting a mike from Chloe.

She started singing As Long As You Love Me by Justin Bieber. But it was the girl version.

"As long as you love me (x2)."

"As long as you love me, I'm under pressure. Seven billion people in the world, trying to fit in. Keep it together, smile on your face even though your heart is frowning."

"But hey now, boy, We both know it's a cruel world. But I will take my chances."

"As long as you love me. We could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love, love me, love me. As long as you love, love me, love me." At the part where she said, "love, love, love" over and over, she spun a few times and smiled at me.

"I'll be your soldier, fighting every second of the day for your dreams boy. I'll be your whole world, you can be my Destiny's Child on a scene boy. So don't stress, don't cry, we don't need no wings to fly, just take my hand."

"As long as you love me, we could starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold. As long as you love me." She stopped singing and we clapped. I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled. Steph laughed as Simon covered his ears with Tori and Chloe. I smiled. She put the mike down and came and sat with me in my lap.

That was basically how the night went, with us singing songs at random. Most were love songs, Simon got me to rap some really bad ones with him (he was sooo not that good), and Tori and Simon did a sibling song that basically described how they fought but would always love each other. It was perfect.

Steph's POV:

I sighed happily as we each sang a few more songs, then curled up on the couch, and put in a horror movie. Before we could play it, the doorbell rang. Tori leapt to answer it and about ten agonizingly slow minutes later she pulled Ash into the room.

"What?" Chloe's first response. I chuckled and said, "Isn't it obvi? They've made up! Duhhh!" We all laughed and curled up on the couches lining the walls to watch Insidious. Each couple was seated on a different couch.

As the movie came on, we turned the lights out and I cuddled in Derek's lap. His strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I squealed at the scary parts and buried my face in Derek's neck, lingering longer than necessary because I loved his scent of pine needles, cinnamon and perspiration. An odd mix, but it smelled wonderful. After the movie ended, we stayed on the couches, talking. I listened but didn't do much talking. Eventually I became so warm and comfy that I drifted to sleep, dreaming of Derek and me, in a soft meadow.

Derek's POV:

As the movie ended and the others started talking about it, I noticed Stephanie had fallen asleep. I smiled slightly and told the others I was going to carry her upstairs. Chloe and Tori let out an "awww" and I just rolled my eyes and carried Steph to her room. She wrapped her arms around me as we went up the steps. I reached her room and closed the door the best I could behind me. I laid her down on the bed and tried to unhinger her from me, but she just wouldn't let go.

"Stay with me, Derbear," she moaned. I so wanted to.

"I have to turn out the light first, silly." She said a small 'okay' and let go. I quickly turned it off and pulled my shirt over my head, to toss it on the floor before climbing under the covers with her. My beautiful angel.

"How did your muscles get so big?" Steph giggled quietly.

"Puberty and working out." She giggled some more and opened her eyes wide at the sight of my chest. Her giggling immediately stopped and was replaced by a very red blush the swept from the bottom of her neck to the tips of her hair rapidly.

I looked down at her, and she at me and we started to kiss. It was slow at first, curious. After that it got more and more hungry. I needed her closer. We kissed harder. I stripped off her shirt and slid my hands along her bare skin. She slid her hand up my chest and around to my back, where she clawed her nails down it. I growled and shoved my tongue inside her mouth, probing. Apparently it was the right thing to do because she moaned and did that scratching thing again. I growled louder. We stripped the rest of the way until I was only in my boxers and her in her bra and panties. They were both black lace. That wasn't helping at all.

I kissed hungrily down her neck and chest. I unstrapped her bra from behind and slipped it away.

I prefer not to talk about what happened next, although I'm sure you have suspicions.

xXx~Page Break~xXx

Steph's POV:

It was amazing. Although it was my first time, Derek understood and we went slowly until the pain went away. After that... yeah.

Anyways, afterwards, we lay there panting. He wrapped me in his arms and pulled the covers over us. We cuddled and soon fell asleep peacefully, dreaming of each other.

 **A/N: Hey muffins! I hope you liked this one-shot, although I may turn it into a real story if I get 10 reviews telling me to. Was it to long? Too boring? Tell me in the comments. I don't care if you say nasty comments. They don't bother me. Thanks again! :D Byeeee**

 **xXx~PissedOffTheVamp~xXx**


End file.
